The following relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically to sequence-based polar code description.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Code blocks may be encoded by a transmitting device (e.g., a base station or UE) using an encoding algorithm. Error correcting codes may be used to introduce redundancy in a code block so that transmission errors may be detected and corrected. Some examples of encoding algorithms with error correcting codes include convolutional codes (CCs), low-density parity-check (LDPC) codes, and polar codes. Some coding techniques, such as polar coding, use reliability metrics during encoding and decoding such that information bits may be loaded at bit-channels of the encoder (or retrieved from bit-channels of the decoder) that are associated with favorable (e.g., high) reliability metrics. In some aspects, conventional techniques for describing the bit-channels that include information bits may be deficient.